


【芝诺光】归处

by noGuardian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noGuardian/pseuds/noGuardian
Summary: 试图写一个童话故事。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	【芝诺光】归处

即便是初夏，在加雷马帝国，下雪也并不是什么稀罕事。

巡逻的士兵依旧兢兢业业，毕竟即便战事已经结束，也没有人敢放松对皇宫的警戒。其实所有人都心知肚明，皇宫里的那位皇帝陛下才是站在这方土地上的战力巅峰，只是没人愿意以身试法，亲自体会被喜怒无常的陛下逮到开小差会是什么后果。

一道黑影从路灯上跳过，轻捷无声地跃上金属的矮墙。除了那处灯火，周遭的一切都静静地笼罩在黑暗之中，而在落在这里的微光映照下，黑猫的毛皮反射出绸缎般柔顺的光圈。没有再多做逗留，她迅速攀上最高的塔楼，动作轻快得甚至没有惊动从楼边路过的士兵。

午夜早已过去。几乎溶于阴影的黑猫缓步靠近窗台，因光线过暗而几乎扩散至整个虹膜的瞳孔平静如水。她弓起身体，动作优雅地从窗口一跃而下。

――就如一团漆黑的墨水在半空溶解聚散，伸展出羽毛与尖喙――

下一瞬，乌鸦振翅飞起，羽翼舒展拍击驾驭凛冽夜风，飞向皇宫最深处的方向。

雪下得越来越大，寒风裹挟着坚硬的雪粒打在半开的窗上，越来越密集的敲打声似乎令屋中人感到十分不快，金发男人放下手中的文书，站起身来到窗边，抬手按在窗框上，却一时没有关窗，只是安静地站在那里，也不知在想些什么，放任雪被风刮到身上，融成细小的水珠。

“你变得越来越没有创意了。”他开口，视线不知落在远处的哪一处角落，“我很怀念你当年直接杀进皇宫的样子，我的挚友。”

房间里传来一声呜咽似的低鸣，理解为是鸟类的笑声也未尝不可。原本落在床柱上的乌鸦拍打翅膀，羽毛在半空中消散、膨胀，当这团墨痕落在桌面上时，终于消退了它的漆黑颜色，露出隐藏在其中的白皙肌肤来。坐在桌上的女人可能是飞累了，打着哈欠用力伸了个懒腰，才重新将双手撑住桌面，也不管有几份文件被按得起皱。“晚上好，芝诺斯。”她歪了歪头。

窗边的男人――芝诺斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯，加雷马帝国现任皇帝――这才转过身，视线毫无避讳地落在赤裸的女人身上。这并不是第一次了，因此他也没有对此发表任何评价，只是对着衣柜的方向抬了抬下巴：“你的衣服铠甲。”

“今天能不打架了吗？”闻言，女人的五官都皱在了一起，“我飞了两天两夜才到你这，累死了。”

“那就明天。”这也同样不是第一次，芝诺斯只是缓步走向她，手指勾起她的一缕头发，“我早提醒过你，不要离开那么远。”

按照以往的“传统”，战斗前一晚的休息意味着几乎一整夜的床笫之欢，这是对不能让皇帝陛下尽享战斗欢愉的补偿，于是第二天白天，侍从会发现陛下心情不错，怀里还窝着一只打瞌睡的黑猫。然而今天女人侧侧头，躲开了芝诺斯的手。

“也没有明天了。”她笑了笑，像是自嘲。

“我没有时间了。”

放置在她肩膀上的手一紧，男人眯起眼睛，声音随之冰冷下去：“什么意思？”

女人微微叹了口气，整个躯体瞬间化作一团墨般的黑色雾气，绕过芝诺斯的手，倏忽闪到武器架旁又现出身形，裸足无声地踩在地毯上，像猫。“字面意思。”她伸出手，抚摸木架上放置着的妖刀。大概是感受到了熟悉的以太，刀刃幽幽地泛起红光。“你知道我为什么飞了那么远吗？”她没有回头看他，低着头，发丝垂下挡住了她的表情。

“我上一次恢复意识的时候，发现自己在基拉巴尼亚。”

距离那场惊天动地的决战已经过去多久了？在政务不断、不胜其烦的时候，芝诺斯偶尔会想起这个问题。午夜梦回，他也时常回到那一天，有时是光之战士的以太与他激烈冲撞，耳边充斥自己酣畅又疯狂的笑声，有时是超越之力被剥离；仿佛撕裂灵魂一般的剧痛贯彻全身；极偶尔的，他会梦到他们倒在地上，英雄舒了口气，苦笑着，望着他说：别再闹了吧，我没力气阻止你了。

夺走芝诺斯超越之力的代价是英雄近乎全部的以太与生而为人的资格，从那天开始，艾欧泽亚失去了光之战士，多了关于诡秘的夜魔女的传说。

那也是最后一次，芝诺斯见到她在阳光下的样子。

“我啊，嘴上说着不想再陪你胡闹，结果还是隔三差五跑到这里来陪你打架，当你这个皇帝陛下的神秘情人。”曾经的英雄转过身，靠在刀架上双手环胸，虽然远离了台灯，处在黑暗里的一双眼睛却显得格外明亮，“不过现在好啦，你身边不会再有连‘人’都称不上的家伙，你可以娶个皇后，生一个或者几个孩子，然后……”

“你觉得那是我想要的吗。”

对未来的美好畅想被男人冷冰冰地打断，光之战士脸上的笑容僵硬片刻，最终还是无可奈何地长叹一声：“我只是想尽量让气氛不那么沉重。”

“滚回去找你的蛮族朋友道别。”芝诺斯站在原地，胸中翻涌着阴沉的怒火，“我按照你提出的交易，回来做这个无聊国家的皇帝，你现在却要撕毁契约？”他怒极反笑，“大英雄，你是变成鸟的时间太久了，脑子也退化了吗？”

只可惜，他正面对着的是世界上唯一一个不会对他的愤怒产生惧意的人。光之战士只是再次叹了口气：“别孩子气，芝诺斯。你明明知道我这个状态维持不了多久。”

“我也说过根据研究――”

“你想让我变成蛮神吗？”

这是两人之间最为禁忌的话题，此情此景下又被提起，光之战士即便不想争吵，神色中也依旧笼罩了一层悲戚：“吞噬水晶维持意识？你还嫌我们不够可悲吗？”

“可悲？”芝诺斯迈步过去，一只手轻而易举地掐住了她的喉咙，将人拽到自己面前，一字一顿地逼问，“告诉我，彻底变成一只野兽就不可悲吗？！”

被他这么一吼，光之战士本能地挣扎的动作反而凝滞住了。“你知道我为什么要剥离你的超越之力吗？”她问。

芝诺斯倏地松手直起身。

“你比我清楚吧，那种不顾一切的、连理智都不属于自己的感受是什么样的，”没有顾及对方对这个话题的抗拒，光之战士自顾自地说下去，“吞噬水晶，这和你的超越之力一样，获得不属于自己的力量是需要付出代价的。我不想也不能变成蛮神，你既然称我为挚友，不应当无法理解这件事吧？”

皇帝一声不吭。她绕过他身侧，慢悠悠来到还未关上的窗边，似乎全然不觉寒冷。“还是做一只鸟，或者一只猫比较好啊，”她又重新笑起来，“嗯，不过我猜你也不会是那种……明天就会下令不许伤害任何乌鸦或者黑猫的浪漫情人，不是吗？”

“……”背对着她，芝诺斯闭上了眼睛，“你的同伴怎么说？”

“我给他们留了纸条，说我要去进行新的冒险。”这句话回答得十分轻快，“他们只知道我晚上才能变回人，不知道我快要失去自我的这件事。我不擅长安慰悲伤的人。”

男人垂在身侧的手指一紧，他动动嘴，好像有什么话想说，但最后还是把那句话咽了回去。

沉默不知弥漫了多久，直到群星隐没、天边隐隐约约泛起些许亮色，芝诺斯才又听到一声轻叹。

“芝诺斯，你恨我吗？”

恨她什么呢，是永远剥夺了他使用魔法的能力，还是在让他看到世界的光芒后再将他抛弃回枯燥的黑暗里？

芝诺斯转过身，窗边已经没有人影，只剩下一片漆黑的鸦羽，轻飘飘地落到地上。

————————

END.


End file.
